Talk:Octave Club
DOES NOT have a hidden effect. It is a normal club attacks once. (Unless you have triple attack or double attack). There is no discovered latent effect. source --Aveoon 13:39, 14 March 2007 (EDT) -I wouldn't rule out the possibility of some sort of effect just yet. Look at the Tredecim Scythe, for example. If you didn't pay attention with that scythe, you wouldn't even suspect that it was the scythe itself that causes critical hits every 13th swing. Octave club may very well be another joke item, though I would think it more likely that it has some other effects that either haven't been triggered yet or have gone unnoticed. Has anyone equipped one of these and a Kraken at the same time and determined if the multiple hits of the Kraken fired off more? Have you tried meleeing with the Octave enough to see if it has any common trend on every 8th swing? There are too many items that have special attributes or modifiers that aren't made known in the item description itself to say that there aren't any hidden effects just because it hasn't been discovered in the 2 weeks since it was implemented.--Coflsilk 16:16, 15 March 2007 (EDT) -Maybe if your level is a multiple of 8 it does something. lol :) Tahngarthor 03:08, 27 March 2007 (EDT) Hidden Effect. Credit goes to the people who discovered it. I just copy and pasted. http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=17779 A Level 72 player will hit 2 to 8 times, A Level 74 player will attack twice, Level 75 will only hit once, etc.--SephirothYuyX 21:28, 28 March 2007 (EDT) I hardly take that as evidence. I was poking through that thread earlier, and I saw nothing about that image to confirm in ANY way that this is actually a hidden effect. One, we see a chat log. Two, its a two person party, only one person attacking. Three, the person was said to be a WAR. Throw on a Dual Wield+Double Attack, unless you are a MNK, thats a maximum of 3 hits per attack round. Four, its a Lesser Colibri that may or may not have been slowed, against what I can only hope was a Hasted warrior. Lets put that together. The warrior pops off a Weapon Skill, good for him, then he gets his attack round, Double Attack procs, you get 3 hits. If he is hasted and the mob is slowed, suddenly the warrior gets another attack round, but Double Attack doesn't proc. There are 5 hits in a row. Now, if I were to see VIDEO of this in action, maybe I'd believe it. However, all we have now is a SECOND-HAND SCREENSHOT (the poster of that SS said it wasn't him, in fact was a FRIEND of his). The fact that this is a replacement drop for Kraken Club means this weapon is wanted for study. So far, anyone who has had first hand usage of it has claimed it does nothing special. If the poster of the screenshot of this "in action" was being serious, his friend WANTED TO KEEP THIS A SECRET. I don't think we have proof of anything yet. Just some second-hand claims and a screenshot showing a mob getting hit 5 times in a duo party. --Toxictaru 16:39, 29 March 2007 (EDT) Look through the thread more. there are screenshots and enough discussion to confirm this. Some people have even been trying to keep it a secret (Why? it's still not that useful, lol.) Tahngarthor 23:20, 29 March 2007 (EDT) @Toxictaru lol... check the screenshot again, down by where the colibri started using Snatch Morsel. The screenshot shows 5 hits from start to finish of the TP move by the colibri. No amount of haste or slow can cause that to happen. --Zhais 00:06, 30 March 2007 (EDT) ---- I am the one who took the screenshot that is posted on Blue Gartr, we just tested the club at level 66 and it only double attacks, so 6 must not count. only 2, 4, and 8 so far. I've only confirmed the 2 and 8 hits. And when my monk dings 64 (hopefully this evening) i'll be making a video of myself using the club. I didnt have an account on Blue Gartr, so an lsmate posted it for me. -Phryn of Phoenix, 22:35, 29 March 2007 (PDT) ---- I got mine today, bit my lip and deleveled nin to 72 despite proper evidence. I'll also confirm it attacks 1 to 8 times at level 72, and 1 to 2 at 74. Can make a video, screenshot, or personally demonstrate if the other evidence isn't enough. -Thorny of Remora, 19:27, 13 April 2007 (PDT) Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6w4m2vVibI -Thorny of Remora, 11:11, 15 April 2007 (PDT) Leveled my dark knight through the 60s this week, only attacks 1 to 2 times at levels 66 and 68, meaning only multiples of 2 and 8 count.(The only multiple of 4 from 63-75 that isn't also a multiple of 8 would be 68.) -Thorny of Remora, 23:17, 29 June 2007 (PDT) The club functions as a kraken club when you are level 64 or 72 (level dividable by 8) however it does not double attack or attack 4 times when your level is dividable by 2 or 4 and as such ive removed those lines from the main page. the Club ONLY WORKS at level 64 or 72 and it is the 2-8 times like a Kraken Club --Tigster 17:21, 28 December 2007 (UTC) I'm certainly skeptical about your claim, Tigster, given the reports contradicting you. --Alephnot 23:43, 31 December 2007 (UTC) I played with the club alot and tested it on levels stated to trigger hidden effects while leveling ninja, the club only works 2-8 hits at levels 64 and 72 there is no other hidden effect. People experiencing double attacks with the club will find its there double attack as war or having war subbed thats giving the look of it attacking twice but really its just double attack triggering. When tested without /war my nin experienced no double attacks with the club --Tigster 02:57, 2 January 2008 (UTC) OK another update and im leaving my previous statements in to show that i can be wrong sometimes. I retested the club on a level 74 job and it DOES double attack as level 74 job this the devisable by 2 does seem to work after all. standing corrected. --Tigster 00:24, 9 January 2008 (UTC) That's great information; thanks for checking that, Tigster! --Alephnot 21:13, 9 January 2008 (UTC) If you want one of these get it now, when level cap goes up to 80 this will basicly be a rare ex kraken club. Get one before camping becomes hard.--ElensarFFXI 12:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Just used Octave Club as Lv80 THF/NIN and I can confirm it does attack 2-8 times at level 80. I am also pretty sure with the new level caps that it will also work at lv 88 and 96 respectively. Kiyara - Diabolos Server - 6/26/10 - 7:01PM How To Use To get more than the brief usage you get of the 8-hit effect while you pass thru levels 80, 88 & 96, try switching from Experience points to Merit Points so that you stay at one of those levels for longer than minutes. One of the instances where SE's current bloated, ridiculous rate of gaining experience points under level 99 hurts the game.--Snorglepuss (talk) 21:17, February 28, 2017 (UTC)